villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Patel
Mr. Babubhai Patel is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1989 live action film Cheetah, which is based on the 1970 novel The Cheetahs by the late Alan Caillou. He is a covetous store owner who figures he can make a fortune by racing Duma against local greyhounds and betting on her to lose. He teams up with an opportunistic Englishman named Nigel and a ruthless poacher named Abdullah. He was portrayed by Kuldeep Bhakoo. Personality At first, Patel was a kind and friendly individual who liked the Johnson family. However, when he realized that his uncle races cheetahs and greyhounds, he figured that he could make a fortune out of Duma by exploiting her speed against greyhounds. He also hired two poachers to help him in his scheme and broke into the family's home to steal the whistle that Ted uses to call for Duma. Yet he still cares for the Johnson family, as shown when he refused to let Abdullah kill Ted and Susan. History Patel is first seen when the Johnson family go to his store. As the parents are about to buy something from Patel, Duma walks out of the store and Patel panics, but Ted uses his whistle to make Duma come to them. When the family come up with a plan to release Duma into the wild, Patel offers to buy her, but Susan refuses. When they leave the store, Patel explains to Nigel that he has an uncle in India that races cheetahs against greyhounds, and he could become rich if he could do the same with Duma. The next day, Patel and Nigel hire a poacher named Abdullah to kidnap Duma and explain their plan on exploiting her in the race. The night before Ted and Susan are to leave Africa, the trio arrive at the household. Nigel demands Patel to know where Duma is and is about to give up, but Patel, remembering Ted's whistle from earlier, comes up with a plan to get the whistle and Nigel hands him his flashlight. Patel manages to get in and finds the whistle in Ted's desk. Ted comes in to get more tapes for music, but Patel manages to get past him and escape. He uses the whistle and they succeed in capturing Duma. After a tearful goodbye with Morogo, the family stops at Patel’s store to get gasoline before their flight back to California. Patel sees the tears in Susan’s eyes and asks if she is crying over losing her pet. Noticing this, Ted confronts Patel how he knew about Duma's disappearance, but Patel lies to him by assuring him that he was mentioning about Duma's release in Cheetah Valley. However, Ted notices a similar marking pattern on Abdullah's shoes and realizes that Patel took Duma. Ted tries to convince his parents about Patel's scheme, but they ignore him. After sending their grandmother a telegram saying they will be delayed, the siblings take a bus back to Patel’s store and discover he is gone, but learn his whereabouts from his cousin. Across the Great Rift, the children find Abdullah’s camp protected by a high fence and trip wires. Ted tries to come up with a plan to confront them, but Susan and Morogo decide to just sneak in at nightfall. When Ted and Susan enter the room, they notice a stack of fliers advertising Duma's race and realize Patel's scheme. Hearing Duma’s whimpers, they enter a barn and find her locked in a cage. Susan goes back into the toolshed to find something to break the lock and are jumped by Abdullah. Nigel and Patel arrive in the scene and the three men argue over what to do with them. Abdullah wants to kill them, but Nigel suggests they lock them in the cage until after the race. When the men drive away with Duma, Morogo comes out of hiding. Susan, who was watching the gamblers, gives him the combination to unlock the cage. After escaping from custody by a policeman after they were contacted by Earl about their disappearance, the children make it to Nairobi with the help of a sheep farmer. The children then reach Nairobi Downs in time to hear Duma's race being announced. Patel crows to Nigel that he has bet a fortune that Duma will lose as they bet with the other gamblers. Duma takes an early lead in the race, but as the race progresses, the greyhounds catch up and pass Duma. However, Ted grabs his whistle from a policeman and blows. Hearing the whistle, Duma gets a second wind and wins by five lengths, causing Patel and Nigel to lose the bet against her as the other gamblers surround them, demanding compensation for their bets. He and Nigel were likely arrested as Ted could have informed the security guard about their involvement with Abdullah. Quotes Trivia *Patel is based on Shama from the original novel. In the book, Shama revealed that he wanted to have the cheetahs sold to him and brought a greyhound with him to train them. He also planned to race them in India, rather than in Africa. *His first name is never mentioned, but shortened into "B. Patel" on the store and the fliers for Duma's race. *Although he came up with the idea of making a fortune out of Duma, Abdullah is the true main antagonist as he drove the plot of the film and was far more dangerous than him. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Businessmen Category:The Heavy Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Charismatic Category:Smugglers Category:Trickster